


shivers

by kihyunskitten



Series: punk sungah/prep kyungri [2]
Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Prep Kyungri, Punk Sungah, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: She picks up her phone again and stares at the picture, making sure her eyes aren't mistaken. The picture is of Kyungri, full body in a mirror. No bra but in lace panties. She’s doing the cute stupid v sign over her eye but what Sungah is looking at...She had gotten her nipples pierced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my work say yes, but you don't have to read that to enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be a one-shot but just the intro was long so this will be in multiple chapters!

It’s almost ten in the evening on a Friday when Sungah gets a text from Kyungri. She’s surprised. Her girlfriend knows Sungah works Friday nights.   
  
"I did a thing" was all the text said. Sungah was both confused and slightly intrigued.   
  
"What kind of thing"   
  
"A piercing thing"

That explains quite a bit. Kyungri has been shying away from physical contact recently, something she doesn’t usually do. Sungah assumes she got her belly button pierced, since she’s said before that she always wanted one but couldn’t with cheer. It’s the summer between her sophomore and junior years of college, so she shouldn’t be too active with practice at the moment.

While they’ve been dating for a few years, Kyungri has stayed a cheerleader and stayed active in it. Sungah works full time at the record store now, still living at home and getting a college degree online. Kyungri goes to a college about an hour drive from where they went to high school together, so they don’t see each other as much as they used to, but their relationship is still wonderful.   
  
"Cool! Where?"   
  
"...can I just send you a pic?" Now that throws Sungah off. Maybe Kyungri had gotten a forward helix on her ear and didn't know what to call it. Or maybe she got an industrial? Weird, because Sungah would’ve noticed that, probably, since in summer she always wears her hair in a ponytail. Kyungri would look good with an industrial in addition to that look.   
  
"Knock yourself out" is her reply.   
  
Her phone alerts her of a picture message and she opens it- and drops her phone on the counter.   
  
She picks up her phone again and stares at the picture, making sure her eyes aren't mistaken. The picture is of Kyungri, full body in a mirror. No bra but in lace panties. She’s doing the cute stupid v sign over her eye but what Sungah is looking at...   
  
She had gotten her nipples pierced.   
  
Sungah feels her fingers tremble and has a difficult time forming coherent thoughts. She thinks she’s going to overheat and pass out. She and Kyungri have had sex before, but it’s not often, since Kyungri is rarely in the mood for sex, which Sungah can respect. 

That makes this all the more shocking, turning Sungah on way too easily.

"Wow" is all Sungah texts back because her fingers can't stop shaking and she has to make a conscious effort to calm down her body or else she'll end up rubbing one out in the bathroom like a pathetic teenager. She was a pathetic teenager when they started dating, and that attraction hasn’t dimmed, but Sungah likes to think she’s more in control of herself than that.   
  
"Do you like them?” is Kyungri's text back and Sungah could scream because yes she likes them. She wants them in her mouth and wants to feel the cool metal against her tongue and hear Kyungri moan and beg for more and this was not helping her situation of arousal.   
  
"You look really good" is all she can reply because she really has to stop because no way in hell is she about to let Kyungri know how much it affects her because then she'll never be able to live it down.   
  
"I think they're cute" with a little smiley face and Sungah cannot fucking handle how cute Kyungri is because she's also too sexy and all she wants is to leave work and pin Kyungri to her bed and fuck her until she sobs.

At one point in their relationship, Sungah would have been worried about seeming too eager, but fuck that.

"Are they healed?" is all she can text back because she figures sexting would be way better if she wasn't working and could be at home lying in her bed with Kyungri texting how she wants to be fucked.   
  
"They are now, but they were super sore when I got them" was her text back and Sungah was literally falling apart because did Kyungri not get how attractive she was? No. She knew how hot she was. Damn her.   
  
"Well y’know all piercings get sore. Fuck knows it hurt when I got my tragus done" Two can play at the pretending that there’s no sexual connotation to any of this game, even though that game is basically nonexistent at this point.   
  
"Yeah but I was just sorta annoyed bc it messed with my routine"    
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I like masturbating with my chest to the bed"   
  
_ Fuck _ .

Sungah knows, logically, that Kyungri masturbates. She also literally knows, since Kyungri gets cranky if she doesn’t masturbate. It’s not as much of a sex thing as it is a self care thing for Kyungri.   
  
"Same" She’s typing with trembling fingers again and is trying to keep as casual as possible, which, again, at this point is a lost cause.   
  
"You should tell me more about that"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Tell me about how you fuck yourself"   
  
Well. Sungah knows Kyungri can be forward when she wants to be but wow.   
  
"What do you want to know?" Why is Sungah even thinking of doing this? Sexting at work is one of the worse ideas she’s had, and she’s had a few bad ones.

"Where are you right now?"   
  
"I'm at the record store. I told you I work Fridays"   
  
"I know. I was just making sure. What are you wearing?"   
  
Sungah rolled her eyes a little bit. "Park Kyungri are you trying to sext me while I'm at work"   
  
"Don't pretend you don't love it. Answer me"   
  
"I'm in black skinny jeans and my oversized skull hoodie. I mean why are you asking right now? I don't look that good in casual stuff"   
  
"Are you kidding me? Have you seen your thighs in skinny jeans?"   
  
"What are you even getting at?"   
  
"I'm getting at how I want your thighs on either side of my head when you sit on my face"   
  
Wow.   
  
"Kyungri I'm at work"   
  
"And I'm in my bed with my hand in between my legs and I want it to be yours. Sungah I want you to fuck me because when I'm around you I can barely breathe because I wanna touch you so much"   
  
"Babe, you know you can tell me when you want me whenever we hang out"   
  
"I know but like, I don’t feel this way a lot"   
  
Sungah takes a deep breath and looks at the clock. "I get off work in ten"   
  
"Come over. Nobody's gunna be home until tomorrow night"   
  
"Are you sure you wanna have sex with me, Kyungri?" Kyungri is articulate and has gotten better at saying what she wants in the years their relationship has been growing, but Sungah always wants to be sure.   
  
"Shut the fuck up and get over here before I start without you"   
  
Well, that is a convincing argument.


	2. Chapter 2

Sungah goes up to Kyungri's door and rings the doorbell. It’s kind of weird, ringing the doorbell when she knows that behind it is a gorgeous cute amazing girl waiting for Sungah to fuck her. If that wasn't the ego boost of the century she doesn't know what is.   
  
"Hey," Kyungri answers the door in nothing but a huge t-shirt and the panties she was wearing in the text earlier. Sungah can't help but rake her eyes up and down the girl because shit those thighs look even more delicious when they’re not being hugged by jeans. She licks her lips and hears Kyungri gasp. The younger meets her girlfriend’s eyes.    
  
"You were going to just open the door like this? What if this hadn't been me?" Sungah can't keep the possessiveness out of her tone.   
  
"I wasn't going to answer if it wasn't you," the girl replies and she already sounds breathless. It makes Sungah smile.   
  
The taller is silent as she walks in and closes the door, locking it behind them, "You are too fucking stunning." She backs Kyungri up against a wall and pins her arms next to her. Leaning in she whispers, "After I fuck you, you're not going to be able to walk," she practically growls the last word.   
  
Of course, if Kyungri wants to stop, or wants her to be gentle, she knows Sungah will let her have whatever she wants.   
  
"Please," is all Kyungri says. It’s a choked sound, and it makes Sungah inch closer so her lips are only centimeters from Kyungri's.   
  
"'Please' what, Kyungri," she whispers and leans closer so her lips just barely brush over the other's. "You're gunna have to tell me what you want me to do, or I won't know."   
  
"T-touch me," the girl breathes out, and Sungah takes pride in being able to make the chatterbox nearly speechless.   
  
"Where? Here?" She brushes her lips against Kyungri's again and pulls away just as the other leans forward. "Here?" Sungah slides her hand under the girl's shirt and brushes her thumb over her new piercing. Kyungri gasps and arches her back, not knowing if she wants more contact or less. Even after healing, she’s probably still a bit tender. "Or maybe here?" The short-haired girl brings her hand back down Kyungri's stomach and teases at the edge of her panties before reaching down to tease her clit over her underwear.   
  
"Fuck, Sungah," Kyungri groans and Sungah grins. "Kiss me," she chokes out. "P-please."   
  
"All you had to do was ask," Sungah hums and leans forward, pressing her lips to Kyungri and the girl's lips part in a moan. The taller licks her way into the girl's mouth and groans when Kyungri pushes her hips towards Sungah in response. She pulls away from the girl's lips and peppers kisses along her jaw before coming to her neck and sucking. She can feel Kyungri trying to move her hands, trying to grab onto something.   
  
Sungah moves back to look at the mark she’s made and grins at it. "Mine," she growls as she reconnects her lips with Kyungri's.    
  
"Sungah," the girl whines into the kiss as she slides down the wall slightly. This brings Sungah back to the fact they’re still in the hallway.   
  
"Bedroom?" The girl asks as she hitches those gorgeous legs around her hips and picks up Kyungri with little difficulty.   
  
"Yeah-- fuck," she gasps as Sungah nips the juncture between her shoulder and neck.   
  
Sungah gets up the stairs easily and gives Kyungri's neck little kisses and bites just to hear the noises she makes. This is always her favorite part, making Kyungri whimper softly against her.   
  
As soon as she gets to Kyungri's room she opens the door with her foot and drops Kyungri on the bed just to see her sprawled out and pouty because Sungah isn't being gentle. The taller girl licks her lips and holds up a finger when Kyungri moves up on her elbows.   
  
"Stay," is all she says as she reaches for the bottom of her own sweater and lifts it over her head, tossing it to some dark corner of the room. Her bra is dark blue and black lace, one of her favorites.   
  
Kyungri lets out a whine and sticks her arms out with grabby hands and it’s so childish that Sungah lets out a breathless laugh as she unzips her jeans and shimmied them down her legs, revealing black panties that seem way sexier than she had intended when just throwing on something clean this morning.   
  
She bites her lip and looks at Kyungri who’s on the bed with her eyes blown wide. It makes her crawl over her girlfriend just to reconnect their lips. Her tongue is teasing Kyungri's and she hears her moan, so she takes the girl's lip between her teeth and drags it back to let go and look at her.   
  
"Fuck," Sungah is breathless as she grabs a fistful of Kyungri's hair and pulls it to the side to examine the mark she made earlier. "You look so good like this, Kyungri." She tugged on the hair in her hand and Kyungri fucking keened and lifted her hips in the space between the two of them.   
  
Sungah’s staring down at the girl beneath her. Thick dark hair and kiss-swollen lips and droplets of sweat sticking to her bangs and Sungah is breathless. Kyungri is so beautiful and responsive and amazing that Sungah feels her heart flutter. She leans down to kiss the girl, slower this time. For all the dominant act, Sungah is just weak for her girlfriend.   
  
"S-Sungah," is the first thing spoken when they part for breath. Kyungri is wrapping her arms around the younger's neck in an attempt to get them closer together.   
  
Sungah complies and leaned down as she presses kisses over Kyungri's neck and reaches for the hem of the girl's shirt before looking up at her. Locking eyes, the older nods, and Sungah starts pulling the shirt off gently, trying not to irritate the skin surrounding the new piercings. She has to stop kissing and lean back on her knees to remove the shirt and toss it across the room.   
  
When she looks down she sees in person those metal balls at either side of Kyungri's nipples and they make her mouth water. She wants to suck them until the older comes from that alone, but new piercings are sensitive, even if Kyungri said she’s healed, so that’ll have to wait for another day. She can't resist, however, leaning down and lightly nibbling the soft skin underneath the bud. Kyungri gasps at the sensation of it.

Her back is arched, and Kyungri seems incoherent, but she tugs on Sungah’s hair. “They’re not that new, so don’t worry too much, I’m just still sort of sensitive.”   
  
Feeling a bit more confident because of the reaction and the affirmation, Sungah nibbles on the skin and brings her hand down to tease the breast she's been neglecting. She licks a thin stripe with the tip of her tongue up Kyungri's nipple before blowing on it. The older starts whining her nibbles pebbling up with goosebumps. Kyungri whines more incessantly this time as her hands tug on the short hair of her torturer. Sungah hums and repeats the action on the breast her hand was busy with.   
  
"Shit, Sungah," Kyungri is breathless and squirming. "Please please please," she whines and lifts her hips.   
  
"Please what?" Sungah is looking up at the older as she sucks purple marks onto her breasts.   
  
"P-please touch me," she lifts her hips again. "Down there. Please," she groans.   
  
Sungah smiles and starts kissing down Kyungri's toned stomach until she comes to the hem of the girl's panties. Looking up through her lashes at the older, she bites down on the hem and slowly slides the fabric down to her knees. She takes off the rest of the fabric and threw it somewhere. She looks up and--   
  
Fuck.    
  
Kyungri’s shaved there.   
  
"Shit," she groaned under her breath. They’ve had sex before, but Kyungri wasn’t shaved then, and the difference throws Sungah off-kilter, but right now all she can think of is the way Kyungri's thighs are trembling.   
  
"Summer," Kyungri says in response to Sungah’s staring.   
  
The younger looked up at the girl and then back between her legs. "You look so good," she breathes out and spreads those gorgeous thighs. She can already see that Kyungri’s wet and she groans. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She looks up at Kyungri and the girl is staring at her. When she says nothing, Sungah leans down, spread her open with her fingers and licks a long stripe that makes Kyungri let out a high pitched moan.   
  
"Sungah, f-fuck," she breathes out, threading her fingers through short hair. "Again. Please do that again, please," she whines the last word.   
  
Sungah smiles mischievously and licks, slower this time. Kyungri tastes fucking delicious and she wondered how that’s even possible. Most likely confirmation bias, considering how head over heels Sungah is for her girlfriend. She takes her finger and rubs just over and around Kyungri's entrance just to feel how wet she is. The fact that she’s soaked and the action makes the older lift her hips makes Sungah grin and flick her tongue against Kyungri's clit.   
  
"S-Sungah," the girl whines and wraps her legs around her girlfriend’s head. "M-more, please."   
  
Sungah slips a finger into her partner's pussy and lets out a low moan at how easily her finger slides in. Kyungri is getting impatient and starts to try and ride the single finger inside her, and Sungah laughs against her.   
  
"S-Stop teasing me," Kyungri pulls her Sungah’s hair and keens.   
  
"This coming from the girl who started sexting me while I was at work," she hums and slides in a second finger, crooking them upwards just slightly.   
  
"Th-That was different," Kyungri’s biting her lip and trying to push her hips down to get the fingers to hit that spot inside of her again.   
  
"Hush," Sungah crooks her fingers in all the way and grins at how Kyungri's back arches as her mouth opens in a silent scream. She bit her own lip seeing the way her girlfriend's tits look with her back arched. The view from between Kyungri's legs is something Sungah could see for the rest of her life and never get tired of. She scissors her fingers and smiles at the choked sound her lover makes.   
  
"Sungah," the older groans and tangles her hands in the bed sheets. "Fuck, please." She sounds so good that the younger has to lick her lips before her tongue slips out to flick at the other's clit. She slides her fingers out and back in, as slowly as her mind will let her when all she wants is to see this girl come apart.   
  
Slipping in a third finger slowly, she groans at how Kyungri clenches around her. The tiny sounds Kyungri’s making has Sungah's head spinning. She starts sucking hickeys to the insides of her girlfriend's thighs as she keeps working her fingers in and out.   
  
"Sungah," the girl above her groans and she feels hips lift against her hand. She looks up and takes her fingers out, making Kyungri whine and helplessly lift her hips in the air. "Baby please," she looks at Sungah and pouts.   
  
"You're so cute," the younger groans and has to keep from burying her head between Kyungri's legs. "What do you want me to do, Kyungri?" She lays her head on her girlfriend's thigh and looks up at her.   
  
"I want you," she bites her lip and throws her head back.   
  
"Do you want me to make you cum, baby?" Sungah grins and nips at Kyungri's hip. The nod from above makes her giggle a bit. "How do you want me to do it?" She presses kisses onto the girl's pelvis, just above where she needs to be touched.   
  
"Y-Your tongue. Sungah please," the girl mutters and tries shifting her hips to get some kind of friction. It’s adorable in kind of a pathetic way.   
  
"Well since you said please," she smiles and kisses downwards until she’s right above her girlfriend's lower lips. Not wanting to tease anymore, she leans in and lightly pushes her tongue through the folds, feeling a damp spot forming in her own panties because Kyungri is gasping and she’s wetter than Sungah thought possible.   
  
"Fuck, S-Sungah," Kyungri plants her feet on the bed and pushes her hips closer to the younger, practically grinding against her face and Sungah lets out a helpless moan because that’s so fucking hot. "God, baby, I'm gunna cum," the girl whines and threads her fingers through her own hair.   
  
Sungah pushes her tongue into the girl and groans as she pulls Kyungri's hips down and throws her arm over them to keep her steady. She reaches to play with the girl's clit. She needs to make Kyungri cum.   
  
The girl above her lets out a long whine and tries to lift her hips as her muscles constrict and release around Sungah's tongue as she moans so loud she’s glad nobody else is around. It’s so hot and she sounds so good that Sungah can't stop eating her out.   
  
"B-Baby," Kyungri groans. "It's too much, please," she tries to wiggle her hips but the younger needs more of what was between Kyungri's legs.   
  
"How the fuck," Sungah is panting between the girl's legs, "are you this sexy?"   
  
"I am?" Kyungri leans her head to the side and grins down at her partner.   
  
"Only fucking stunning," Sungah licks up her folds once more before crawling up to give Kyungri a searing kiss. Their lips move together and Sungah sucks Kyungri's tongue into her mouth and sucks on it, letting out a moan.   
  
"Well, what do you know," Kyungri grins and licks her lips when they part for air. "Lack of practice doesn’t stop you from giving the best head."   
  
"You're ridiculous," Sungah smiles and kisses the girl again quickly.   
  
"And you're amazing," Kyungri smiles before looking down between them. "Did you-"   
  
"No," the taller blushes and leans her head against Kyungri's shoulder.   
  
"Do you want me to-"   
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sungah moves one shoulder in what’s supposed to be a shrug. "I mean you must be tired. You did just get a great orgasm from your girlfriend."   
  
"I still wanna make you cum though," Kyungri runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and lifts her up to kiss her.   
  
Before the kiss gets too intense, Sungah breaks it off and smiles. "Do you have a saline solution?”   
  
"Sungah I don't think we use that for sex," Kyungri raises an eyebrow and the taller rolls her eyes.   
  
"No, we use it to disinfect your piercings. They're new and we need to keep them clean. I won't let you get an infection on my watch."   
  
"I disinfected it before you came over, and I’ve had them for three weeks, it’s fine. Can I just eat you out?"   
  
Sungah laughs and rolls her eyes, trying to play off how excited she is for that. "You're ridiculous," Sungah smiles.   
  
She isn't prepared to be pushed on her back and to have Kyungri immediately kissing her senseless, but she isn't about to complain as she runs her fingers through gorgeous long hair.   
  
"You're so good to me," the older mutters as she kisses down the column of her neck. The girl under her basks in the soft kisses and sweet kitten licks, humming happily.   
  
This continues for a while before Kyungri leans back to look at the girl and pout. She’s happy Sungah is enjoying it, but she wants to make her girlfriend a moaning wreck. She straddles her hips and smiles. "So you like the piercings?" She runs her fingers over her own nipples and lets out a sigh.   
  
"You're so beautiful," Sungah whispers and reaches up to run her thumbs over the underside of Kyungri's breasts. The girl grins as she softly takes her girlfriend’s wrists before roughly pinning them to the bed on either side of her face.   
  
"It's not fair you're still in your underwear, isn't it baby?" Kyungri smiles and leans down to take the bra strap between her teeth and drag it down the curve of Sungah's shoulder. She presses soft kisses where the bra started covering soft breasts.   
  
Sungah is biting her lip because Kyungri seems to be having so much fun, but she needs more. The wetness in her panties is starting to make her uncomfortable. "Babe," Sungah shifts and tries to move her wrists, wanting to touch Kyungri.   
  
"Yes?" The older looks up at her with a sweet smile and Sungah groans because she’s teasing her.   
  
"Kyungri, please," she bites her lip and looks away from the older because she’s barely started and Sungah wants to beg. "This isn't fair," she mutters.   
  
"You know what else isn't fair?" Kyungri leans back on her knees and drags the other bra strap down Sungah's shoulder. "The fact that you are just so fucking hot," she leans down and pulls Sungah's breasts out of her bra. "Like fuck, you look so good."   
  
The younger feels so lude with her bra still hugging her waist but her tits out for the older to stare at. She loves it.   
  
"You turn me on so fucking much," Kyungri leans down and sucks Sungah's nipple into her mouth, dragging her teeth over it lightly and the younger is desperately trying to keep her mouth shut.   
  
"Baby let me hear you," she moves up and kisses Sungah to get her mouth open as she lightly pinches her neglected nipple. The way Sungah moans into her mouth is just so loud and pathetic.   
  
The older moves back and looks at her girlfriend, surprised such a sound came out of the quiet girl. "I-I'm sorry," Sungah tries to move her hands to cover herself, embarrassed, but Kyungri holds her hands down. She’s embarrassed since she doesn’t usually let herself be this helpless in bed with Kyungri.   
  
"Don't be," Kyungri whispers and bites her lip as she looks down. The way the younger is at her mercy turns her on and she can't help but rut against the girl she’s straddling. The wetness makes the short haired girl blush and throw her head back with her lip between her teeth.   
  
Sungah feels so out of control and she is so ready to beg. Kyungri looks so fucking good on top of her and she can't help wanting the girl to use her in the most disgusting ways.   
  
"You're so hot," the older whines and leans down to take Sungah's nipple in her mouth again, sucking hard enough to make the younger open her mouth and let out a moan.   
  
"Yes, oh fuck fuck Kyungri please," she whines and lifts her hips, partially lifting the girl on top of her and the friction makes the other moan around her tit. "Shit I need you to keep going please," Sungah moans out and tries to roll her hips, needing to get some relief.   
  
"You're so cute," Kyungri smiles and kisses down the valley between the girl's breasts. "Do you want me to finger you, baby?" The older laughs at the whine elicited from the younger at her words. "So fucking cute," she moves back to pull Sungah's panties off and throw them across the room.    
  
Kyungri stops short as she sees the cum already seeping out of her girlfriend. "Oh my god," she groans, running her fingers through wet lips before bringing the digits up for a taste. It’s salty and bitter but it’s  _ Sungah _ and she can't help but moan around her fingers.   
  
"K-Kyungri," the younger breathes out, almost inaudibly. She feels new wetness pool between her legs and she throws her head back, moaning in the back of her throat. She huffs out a laugh that’s too breathless to hide her arousal. "Baby I'm gunna get cum on your sheets if you keep doing that."   
  
"Well I'll just have to clean you up, then," Kyungri says matter-of-factly as she opens her mouth and runs her tongue up and down Sungah's folds in slow, languid strokes.   
  
"Oh my god," the younger groans and tenses her legs to keep from pushing her hips up into Kyungri's face. “Feels so good,” she whimpers, squirming against the bed.

“You’re just so yummy,” Kyungri says with a soft giggle, leaning up to push her long hair over her shoulder. “I want you to cum, okay?” She says it with a little serious pout, making Sungah laugh.

“If you keep doing what you’re doing, I don’t think that’ll be much of a problem.”

With a happy little squeak, Kyungri leans back down, hooking her arms under Sungah’s thighs as she eats her girlfriend’s pussy like it’s her last meal. All Sungah can do is writhe on the bed and groan for a few minutes until she feels her whole body tense, whining as Kyungri moans and licks her through her orgasm.

It takes a few minutes for Sungah to come back down, and when she does, Kyungri is walking back into the room, still naked, nipple piercings shining in the lamplight. Sungah feels her clit throb.

“Get up cutie,” Kyungri hums, dropping into bed and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “Not a lot of penetration, but I don’t want you getting an STI on my watch, go pee.”

Groaning in discomfort, Sungah stands up, her legs shaky but stable. When finished, she comes back into the room, finding Kyungri still naked. This means Sungah doesn’t put anything on either and simply flops into bed next to her girlfriend.

“Bedtime,” Kyungri hums, pecking Sungah on the cheek and pulling a blanket up over them.

With a little smile, Sungah can’t help herself. “I love you.”

Pink dusts Kyungri’s cheeks as she smiles, leaning over to switch off the light in her room. “Love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated, hope you liked this! i won't write more, this was emotional to get out, I wrote it four years ago for someone i don't talk to anymore.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
